Talk:Season 27 (1995-1996)
This info was posted by anonymous/unreliable contributors. I'm parking it here until it can be verified. -- Danny (talk) 14:13, 23 May 2006 (UTC) * Episode 3397 -- Gina Quits Hooper's To Open Up Her Day Care * Episode 3399 -- Baby Bear's New Tie Shrinks * Episode 3401 -- Snuffy Comes Over Miles House To Play * Episode 3411 -- Oscar Buys The Newsstand (Repeat) * Episode 3412 -- Baby Bear And Telly Try To Be Friends (Repeat) * Episode 3413 -- Telly And Betty Lou Play Doctor (Repeat) * Episode 3414 -- The Strange Squeaky Sound At Furry Arms Hotel (Repeat) * Episode 3415 -- What Can Natasha Do? (Repeat) * Episode 3416 -- Telly Shows Something Original (Repeat) * Episode 3417 -- Zoe's New Bed (Repeat) * Episode 3418 -- Elmo Makes His Breakfast (Repeat) * Episode 3419 -- Elmo's Mini-Golf Game (Repeat) * Episode 3420 -- Telly Pretends To Be "Yes-Man" (Repeat) * Episode 3421 -- Snuffy's Birthday * Episode 3424 -- Letter X Wants To Quit The Alphabet * Episode 3436 -- The Ugly Duckling (Repeat) * Episode 3437 -- Busy Day At Fix-It Shop (Repeat) * Episode 3439 -- The Grand High Triangle Lover's Success Story (Repeat) * Episode 3440 -- Betty Lou And Her Doll Tell Sponsors (Repeat) * Episode 3442 -- Gabi Gets Sick On Her Birthday * Episode 3453 -- Baby Bear Wants To Change His Name * Episode 3456 -- Slimey Jumps From The Seesaw (Repeat) * Episode 3466 -- Benny Teaches Bellhop * Episode 3467 -- Elmo And Zoe Find A Penny * Episode 3471 -- The Count Teaches Natasha About Counting * Episode 3472 -- Big Bird, Prairie Dawn, And Gabi Play Scientist (Repeat) * Episode 3473 -- Oscar Baby-Sits Natasha * Episode 3476 -- Mumford Switches Persons With A Dog (Repeat) * Episode 3477 -- Telly Practices Tuba (Repeat) * Episode 3479 -- The Count's Australian Friend Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3481 -- Kingston's Day (Repeat) * Episode 3482 -- Oscar Can't Get A Song Out Of His Head (Repeat) * Episode 3483 -- Slimey's Errands (Repeat) * Episode 3484 -- Maria Can't Stop Jumping On A Pogo Stick (Repeat) * Episode 3485 -- Japanese Dance Troup (Repeat) * Episode 3488 -- Goldilocks Is Sad That She Didn't Break Baby Bear's Chair * Episode 3493 -- Gordon And Susan Stay At Furry Arms Hotel (Repeat) * Episode 3496 -- Telly Is Afraid To Go Down The Slide (Repeat) * Episode 3497 -- Telly's List (Repeat) * Episode 3498 -- Elmo Wants To Dress Up Like Abraham Lincoln (Repeat) * Episode 3499 -- The Sesame Street Talent Show (Repeat) * Episode 3500 -- Wolfgang Begs For Fish (Repeat) * Episode 3502 -- Biff Has A Bowling Ball Stuck To His Thumb (Repeat) * Episode 3503 -- Linda Runs Around The Block (Repeat) * Episode 3509 -- Baby Bear Stays Overnight At Daycare, Part 2 * Episode 3511 -- Mr. Handford Runs Out Of Fish For Wolfgang * Episode 3513 -- Big Bird Plays Magical Hide And Seek * Episode 3517 -- Granny Bird Visits * Episode 3518 -- Dog Opera Singer Renata Scotti Visits * Episode 3519 -- Oscar Goes On Sally Messy Yuckyael * Episode 3521 -- Big Bird Wants To Play With Maria Season 27 (1995-1996) *3396. Big Bird Gets The Memory Flu *3397. Gina Quits Hooper’s To Open Her Day Care. 11/21/95 *3398. Gina’s Day Care Takes A Trip To Hooper’s. 11/22/95 *3399. Baby Bear’s New Tie Shrinks. 11/23/95 *3400. Big Bird Sleeps Over Gabi’s. 11/24/95 *3401. Snuffy Comes Over Miles House To Play. 11/27/95 *3402. Luis Baby-Sits A Honker’s Egg. 11/28/95 *3403. Elmo’s “Front/Back” Joke. 11/29/95 *3404. Natasha Is Afriad Of The Rain. 11/30/95 *3405. Wolfgang Wants To Eat Ruthie’s Fish. 12/1/95 *3406. Snuffy Dances With His Wounded Leg. 12/4/95 *3407. Telly Goes To The Grand High Triangle Lover’s Luncheon. 12/5/95 *3408. Celina’s Class Puts On A Play About “Alligator King”. 12/6/95 *3409. Benny’s Birthday. 12/7/95 *3410. Baby Bear Learns To Draw. 12/8/95 *3411. Oscar Buys The Newsstand. (RERUN) 12/11/95 *3412. Baby Bear And Telly Try To Be Friends. (RERUN) 12/12/95 *3413. Telly And Betty Lou Play Doctor. (RERUN) 12/13/95 *3414. The Strange Squeaky Sound At Furry Arms Hotel. (RERUN) 12/14/95 *3415. What Natasha Can Do? (RERUN) 12/15/95 *3416. Telly Shows Something Original. (RERUN) 12/18/95 *3417. Zoe’s New Bed. (RERUN) 12/19/95 *3418. Elmo Makes His Own Breakfast. (RERUN) 12/20/95 *3419. Elmo’s Mini-Golf Game. (RERUN) 12/21/95 *3420. Telly Pretends To Be “Yes-Man”. (RERUN) 12/22/95 *3421. Snuffy’s Birthday. 12/25/95 *3422. Big Bird Takes His Fire truck To Ruthie’s. 12/26/95 *3423. Walt Dizzy Visits. 12/27/95 *3424. Letter "X" Wants To Quit The Alphabet. 12/28/95 *3425. The Count Counts Bubbles. 12/29/95 *3426. Elmo Learns About Deafness. 1/1/96 *3427. Big Bird And Kids Take A Walk In The Park. 1/2/96 *3428. The Bears Dine With The Robinsons. 1/3/96 *3429. Elmo Takes Pictures With His Camera. 1/4/96 *3430. The Kids Play The Crying Game. 1/5/96 *3431. Big Bird And Gabi Pretend To Be Airplanes. 1/8/96 *3432. Telly’s Uncle Sells Happy Caps. 1/9/96 *3433. Davy And Joey Hear A Story. 1/10/96 *3434. Big Bird Has Measles. 1/11/96 *3435. Elmo Learns About Being On A Farm. 1/12/96 *3436. The Ugly Duckling. (RERUN) 1/15/96 *3437. Busy Day At The Fix-It Shop. (RERUN) 1/16/96 *3438. Telly And Oscar Share A Magic Lamp. (RERUN) 1/17/96 *3439. The Grand High Triangle Lover’s Success Story. (RERUN) 1/18/96 *3440. Betty Lou And Her Doll Tell Sponsors. (RERUN) 1/19/96 *3441. Telly Runs. 1/22/96 *3442. Gabi Gets Sick On Her Birthday. 1/23/96 *3443. Telly And Baby Bear Play With A “C” Ball. 1/24/96 *3444. Barkley And Celina Plot. 1/25/96 *3445. Baby Bear Visits Furry Arms. 1/26/96 *3446. Hickory Dickory Dock Visits. 1/29/96 *3447. Gabi And Kids Send Postcards. 1/30/96 *3448. Worm World Music Festival. 1/31/96 *3449. The Cloud Who Wanted To Leave The Sky. 2/1/96 *3450. Learning Ballet At Celina’s Studio. 2/2/96 *3451. Zoe Wants To Join Almost All Kazoo Band. 2/5/96 *3452. Carlos Sings Joe Raposo's “What Do You Do With A Fruit”. 2/6/96 *3453. Baby Bear Wants To Change His Name. 2/7/96 *3454. Everyone Talks About What They Outgrew. 2/8/96 *3455. Telly Has Play Along With Mitch The Triangle. 2/9/96 *3456. Slimey Jumps From The Seesaw. (RERUN) 2/12/96 *3457. Michael Tweeter Visits Birdland. 2/13/96 *3458. Elmo And Rosita “Play Together All Day”. 2/14/96 *3459. Oscar Writes A Story. 2/15/96 *3460. Oscar Advertises Newsstand. 2/16/96 *3461. Telly, Gordon, And Kids Go Hiking. 2/19/96 *3462. Big Bird And Snuffy Plot. 2/20/96 *3463. Telly Doesn’t Ask Oscar To Play Football. 2/21/96 *3464. Big Bird And Snuffy Play School. 2/22/96 *3465. Snuffy Learns To Be Light On His Feet. 2/23/96 *3466. Benny Teaches Bellhop. 2/26/96 *3467. Elmo And Zoe Find A Penny. 2/27/96 *3468. Mumford Makes Everyone Bleat Like Sheep. 2/28/96 *3469. How To Speak Turkey. 2/29/96 *3470. Readers Of The Open Range Visit. 3/1/96 *3471. The Count Teaches Natasha About Counting. 3/4/96 *3472. No Plot. 3/5/96 *3473. Oscar Baby-sits Natasha. 3/6/96 *3474. Talking About Dreams. 3/7/96 *3475. Talking About Pretend. 3/8/96 *3476. Mumford Switches Personas With A Dog. (RERUN) 3/11/96 *3477. Telly Practices Tuba. (RERUN) 3/12/96 *3478. Cyranose De Bergerac Visits. (RERUN) 3/13/96 *3479. The Count’s Australian Friend Visits. (RERUN) 3/14/96 *3480. Slimey’s Birthday. (RERUN) 3/15/96 *3481. Kingston’s Day. (RERUN) 3/18/96 *3482. Oscar Can’t Get the Sesame Street Theme Song Out Of His Head. (RERUN) 3/19/96 *3483. Slimey’s Errands. (RERUN) 3/20/96 * 3484. Maria Can’t Stop Jumping On A Pogo Stick. (RERUN) 3/21/96 * 3485. Japanese Dance Troup. (RERUN) 3/22/96 * 3486. Baby Bear’s Broken Chair. 3/25/96 * 3487. Tara Talks About Her Wheelchair At A Sleepover. 3/26/96 * 3488. Goldilocks Is Accused Of Breaking Baby Bear’s Chair. 3/27/96 * 3489. Gina And Kids Make A List Of Things To Do. 3/28/96 * 3490. Gina And Kids Talk About Uses For A Button. 3/29/96 * 3491. Zoe Goes To The Library. 4/1/96 * 3492. Kids Talk About Daycare A Gina’s. 4/2/96 * 3493. No Plot. 4/3/96 * 3494. Zoe And Oscar On Being Angry. 4/4/96 * 3495. Maria And Luis Take Care Of Barkley. 4/5/96 * 3496. Telly Is Afraid To Go Down The Slide. (RERUN) 4/8/96 * 3497. Telly’s List. (RERUN) 4/9/96 * 3498. Elmo Wants To Dress Up Like Abraham Lincoln. (RERUN) 4/10/96 * 3499. Sesame Street Talent Show. (RERUN) 4/11/96 * 3500. Wolfgang Begs For Fish. (RERUN) 4/12/96 * 3501. Zoe Gets A Library Card And Learns To Write Her Name. 4/15/96 (Aired during National Library Week, the episode "Zoe Gets a Library Card" was produced in co-operation with the [[American Library Association. , through EBSCOhost. * 3502. Biff Has A Bowling Ball Stuck On His Thumb. (RERUN) 4/16/96 * 3503. Linda Runs Around The Block. (RERUN) 4/17/96 * 3504. Davy And Joey Talk About Bananas. 4/18/96 * 3505. Zoe Wants A New Pet. 4/19/96 * 3506. Talking About Differences. 4/22/96 * 3507. Martians Visit. 4/23/96 * 3508. Baby Bears Stays At Daycare Over Night Part 1. 4/24/96 * 3509. Baby Bears Stays At Daycare Over Night Part 2. 4/25/96 * 3510. Diva La Diva Visits. 4/26/96 * 3511. Big Bird Talks About His Fishing Trip. 4/29/96 * 3512. Davy And Joey Slide Down Pole At Ruthie’s. 4/30/96 * 3513. Big Bird Plays Magical Hide And Seek. 5/1/96 * 3514. Sir John Feelgood Visits. 5/2/96 * 3515. Barkley Plot. 5/3/96 * 3516. Zoe And Telly Play Getting Married. 5/6/96 * 3517. Granny Bird Visits. 5/7/96 * 3518. Dog Opera Singer Renata Scotti Visits. 5/8/96 * 3519. Oscar Goes On Sally Messy Yuckyael. 5/9/96 * 3520. Zoe Reads Story. 5/10/96 * 3521. Big Bird Wants To Play With Maria. 5/13/96 * 3522. Grungetta Enters Ugly Contest. 5/14/96 * 3523. Sloppy The Worm Learns To Crawl. 5/15/96 * 3524. Maria Baby-sits Snuffy And Alice. 5/16/96 * 3525. Shari Lewis And Lamb Chop Visit. 5/17/96